


Much Ado about Underthings

by LadyKoori



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone’s stolen Rodney’s boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado about Underthings

“Alright where are they?”

Rodney’s voice drifted from the Infirmary into the office Carson had claimed shortly after their arrival on Atlantis. Carson put down the stylus he’d been using set his tablet aside and waited for Rodney to find him.

Rodney stepped into the office with his usually annoyed air and asked again, “Where are they?”

“Hello Rodney,” Carson replied. “Are you having a good afternoon? I am, the infirmary has been very quiet today. It has given me the chance to catch up on paperwork.”

Rodney ignored Carson. “Where are they? They’re my favorite pair. Carter sent them to me. They look ridiculous but they’re comfortable. They don’t ride up, which is very important. And why am I telling you this? Just where are they?”

“Rodney, I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re on about.”

“My lemon slice boxers.”

Carson blinked several times, confused. “You’re allergic to lemons.”

“I know,” Rodney snapped at him then began pacing the room. “Which was why she sent me boxers with lemon slices on them. She thought it was funny. Now where are they?”

“Rodney, why would I take your lemon slice boxers?”

“I don’t know,” Rodney said. “But they’re missing and I just know you have them.”

“Why?”

Rodney stopped. “What? Why do I want them back? I told you they’re comfortable and Carter gave them to me.”

“Why do you think I took them?” Carson asked reminding himself that getting upset with Rodney would really accomplish nothing in the long run.

“I made up a list and took into account motive and opportunity and you came up at the top of the it,” Rodney replied matter of factually.

Carson blinked at him again. Rodney had made a list and he’d ended up at the top. He didn’t know whether to feel honored or insulted. “When exactly did you last see them?”

“When we got back from P4X-385 a couple of days ago,” Rodney said. “They weren’t in the clothing that was returned to me.”

Rodney and the rest of his team had been covered in a strange goo and had had to undergo decontamination procedures when they’d returned. They’re clothing had been taken away to be thoroughly cleaned.

“Perhaps they were deemed a bio-hazard and destroyed,” Carson remarked.

Rodney spurted. “A bio-hazard? Why would my underwear be declared a bio-hazard? They didn’t get anything on them.”

Carson decided it was best not to answer and instead checked the time on his tablet. It was nearly time for him to go off shift and he’d promised John he’d help him with, well he wasn’t sure what but with something. John hadn’t been very forthcoming with information. One of these days Carson would learn to stop saying yes to his lover so quickly. He stood and began gathering his things to leave.

“Alright,” Rodney said. “Maybe you didn’t take them.”

“Thank you Rodney,” Carson said as he finished sliding his tablet into his bag. He put the bag’s strap on this shoulder and began moving around his desk.

“I really hope they weren’t destroyed,” Rodney pouted.

Carson put his arm around the other man’s shoulders. “I’m sure they’ll turn up.” He began steering him out of the office.

“Maybe Radek took them,” Rodney said with renewed annoyance before taking off out of the office.

Carson shook his head and debated calling Radek to warn him. He decided not to though because no one had warned him so why should Radek get a warning? Carson moved through the hallways towards John’s quarters. It had been a remarkably quiet few days. No teams had come back needing more than a standard checkup. He’d had to set a broken bone the day before but that had been because Dr. Parrish had fallen out of a tree in one of the gardens in the city. Carson had never seen Major Lorne laugh as much as he had been when he’d helped Parrish into the infirmary.

Carson reached John’s quarters and thought the door open. Stepping inside, he discovered the main room empty. Carson set his bag down next to the sofa. He turned at the sound of the door to the bathroom sliding open. John came into the room, freshly showered wearing no shirt.

“Hey,” John said rubbing a towel over his hair. “I knew I heard the door. Could you get me a t-shirt?”

Carson moved over to the set of drawers near the closest and thought open the one which contained John’s t-shirts. He grabbed one of them and nearly thought the drawer closed again before he noticed a bit of red and yellow. Pulling on it, he discovered it was a pair of red boxer shorts with lemon slices on them. Rodney’s lemon slice boxers. He turned back to John.

“And what are these?” He asked holding them up.

“Huh?” John replied turning towards him again. “Oh those,” John smiled. “I stole them. They’re Rodney’s. He was wearing them when we went through decon. I saw them with the clean stuff when I went down to get my clothes. Rodney made them deliver his things.”

“I know they’re Rodney’s,” Carson said. “He just accused me of stealing them. And here they are in your t-shirt drawer.” He threw the boxers at John hitting him in the face.

“Ew,” John let the boxers fall to the floor. “Do you know where those have been?”

“I can’t believe I’m the one that ended up at the top of Rodney’s suspect list,” Carson huffed. “You taking them should have been obvious. Just the type of juvenile prank you’d pull.”

“Hey,” John said. “I’m sorry Rodney accused you of taking them. I thought he’d figure out it was me by now.”

Carson took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“Come here,” John held out his hand. Carson took it and let John pull him closer. “Rodney really thought you’d taken them?”

“Yes,” Carson replied.

“And here I thought he was a genius,” John ran his fingers along Carson’s cheek. He leaned down and kissed him before guiding Carson towards the bed.

“I thought you wanted me to help you with something,” Carson said as John made him down to sit on the bed.

“Later,” John replied sitting next to him. He pushed Carson back against the bed.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Carson felt obliged to point out even as he felt himself hardening.

“So?” John asked kissing him again, his hands sliding down Carson's body to his fly.

Carson couldn’t reply for a moment as John undid his trousers and began pushing them and his pants down. He inhaled deeply and rallied, sitting up to look down at John. “There could be an emergency.”

John chuckled as he pulled off Carson’s shoes then the rest. “There isn’t a team off world at the moment,” John said moving back up to kiss Carson’s hip.

Carson groaned and flopped back against the bed.

“Do you want me to stop?” John asked the inside of Carson’s thigh.

Carson shook his head. “No.”

“Didn’t think so,” John replied just before covering Carson’s cock with his mouth.

Carson groaned again and tried not to buck up into John. “I can’t believe you stole Rodney’s boxers and I got yelled at for it.”

John pulled back and glared at him. “Would you shut up and let me make it up to you?”

John’s mouth was on him again. Carson lay there for a moment enjoying the wet hot feel of his lover’s mouth and the teasing of his tongue. “Why would you want to be anywhere near anyone else’s boxers? Should I be jealous?”

John glared at him again. “You’re so bad at this.”

“Me?” Carson retorted. “I’m the one who got yelled at. You owe me.”

John ducked his head and ran his tongue up the underside of Carson’s cock. “Does this make up for Rodney being an ass?” He asked before moving to suck on Carson’s balls. “Or this?” He took Carson’s cock in his mouth again.

John began sucking Carson in earnest, his tongue teasing the tip as he pulled up before lowering his head again. Carson moaned loudly as his cock hit the back of John’s throat. He reached down to tangle his fingers in John’s hair as he felt himself nearing orgasm. One of John’s hands came up cup Carson’s balls, squeezing. Carson bucked. John pulled back just enough to keep Carson from gagging him then let Carson fuck his mouth. Carson’s eyes slipped closed at the wet heat of John’s mouth and he thrust upwards. John’s hands moved to Carson’s hips, making him pause. John pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of Carson’s cock as he sucked at the tip. Carson’s muscles seized up as he came, the feel of John swallowing causing him to buck.

He lay there panting as John licked him clean.

“There see,” John said kissing Carson’s hip. “I knew that would fix it.”

“Huh?” Carson managed.

“Yeah,” John moved so that he was lying on his side. “Blow jobs solve everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonder beta/plot helper Waldo. Originally posted as part of the Thing-a-Thon Exchange at beckettsheppard over on lj for victoriaely. Prompt was everyday-life; Carson being accused of something he didn’t do.


End file.
